Final Fantasy Eleven
by Ryoko-San
Summary: A new batch of characters? New monsters and evil? MY version of Final Fantasy Eleven


Main Characters  
  
This is an introduction the characters of the story. I will be including cards, magic, and yes, GF's, also known as the Guardian Forces. There will also be Eidolions in the story.  
  
Kelia Leonay ~ The beautiful young woman found in the forests of Dark n Eve. { Weapons ~ Black magic, summoning and martial arts.} { Height ~ 5`4 } { Weight ~ 104} { Age ~ 16 } { Birthday ~ unknown} Personality and Information ~ Kelia is a determined young woman who will do anything to get her way as soon as possible. She has been rescued from SeeD from the Imperial Troops of the master, unknown. She becomes a student at Galbadia Garden, and her instructors encourage her to become a SeeD, but Kelia has other thoughts on her mind. Including a certain young man.  
  
Locke Maceio ~ A handsome and daring young man. { Weapons ~ Gunblade, revolver, and fencing. }  
  
{ Height ~ 6`1 } { Weight ~ 214} { Age: 17 } { Birthday ~ December 31 } Personality and Information ~ Locke is a spirited Italian young man. He is a Garden Student. He touches all people around him, and is quite easy to get along with. However; he seems to have problems with a few people. Including Kelia.  
  
Sophie McAllister ~ A free spirited young woman. { Weapons ~ White magic, summoning, and boxing. }  
  
{ Height ~ 5`5 } { Weight ~ 102 } { Age : 19 } { Birthday ~ May 7 } Personality and Information ~ Sophie is very talented and quick to think. She can deal very well in trivial matters, as well as physical. She is also another garden student. Sophie happens to have a great rivalry with Kelia, however.  
  
Tribael Patterson ~ A comical and kind young man. { Weapons ~ Swords, and GF's. } { Height ~ 5`9 }  
  
{ Weight ~ 211 } { Age ~ 17 } { Birthday ~ October 18 } Personality and Information ~ Tribael is comical, and can make nearly everyone laugh in tears. He also is another garden student and is a very good friend of Locke's. But the sad thing about Tribael is, he is extremely nervous around women.  
  
Sheila SkyHart ~ A young girl founded in a colony of Mermaids. { Weapons ~ Summoning, the Harp, and the chain whip. } { Height ~ 4` 8 } { Weight ~ 72 } { Age ~ 11 } { Birthday ~ December 7 } Personality and Information ~ Sheila is definitely the youngest main character in the game. She is a giggly little girl and very attached to Tribael. She is not, I repeat, not a garden student. Sheila can cause mischief here and there though, and Sophie does not get along well with her, ironically.  
  
Raphael Eknelis ~ Locke's rival. { Weapons ~ Gunblade, rifle } { Height ~ 6`2 } { Weight ~ 219 }  
  
{Age ~ 21} { Birthday ~ August 4 } Personality and Information ~ Raphael will do absolutely anything to show anyone he "supposedly" is better than they are. He is Locke's greatest rival, but the two also connect sometimes. Raphael is also quite interested in Kelia.  
  
Ophelia Larose ~ Part of Raphael's "group". { Weapons ~ Leather whip, martial arts and green magic }  
  
{ Height ~ 5`5 } { Weight ~ 107 } { Age ~ 15 } { Birthday ~ unknown } Personality and information ~ She is usually found hanging around Jameson. She joins in with Raphael's teasing and taunting, but eventually gets along with him. Ophelia ends up falling for Jameson. Ophelia is spunky, but sometimes she seems to forget things easily.  
  
Jameson Knicks ~ Part of Raphael's "group". { Weapons ~ Rifle, revolver, shotgun, machine gun, dagger } { Height ~ 6`1 } { Age ~ 23 } { Birthday ~ September 24 } Personality and Information ~ Jameson is your original southern, laid back cowboy. He's nearly always found wearing his cowboy hat, long brown trench jacket, jeans and boots. He is quite the ladies man and is starting to dislike Raphael. He will eventually join along with Ophelia and the two will join along with Locke's group. He has very strong feelings for Ophelia.  
  
Sarya KnightSlayer ~ A beautiful young and mysterious woman rescued in a dragons layer. { Weapons ~ Black magic, green magic, and swords. } { Height ~ 5'6 }{ Weight ~ 106 } { Age ~ unknown } {Birthday ~ unknown} Personality and Information ~ Sarya is a beautiful young woman with fire red curly hair that is near her feet. She sings lovely, and is still somewhat an unusual and mysterious character. She is depressed over the loss of her fiancé from what she says, over thousands of years ago. She is very valuable and also seems to fall for Locke eventually.  
  
The Guardian Forces  
  
Vetay ~ Information ~ Vetay is a beautiful siren, who fights on Sheila's behalf. She is from the Greek Mythology of Sirens, and is half Woman, half bird. She attacks her enemies with a deadly song, or a fatal blast of Sudden Death.  
  
Gyro ~ Information ~ An intimidating dark Dragon owned by Tribael. Gyro fights with no mercy. He is a dark red dragon, with beautiful feathers on his body and on his head. He can fly a group of people upon his back also. Gyro attacks his enemies with Lock Jaw, black magic, or ramp. However, if this deadly dragon is in the wrong hands, it will kill instantly.  
  
Faith ~ Information ~ A rare and beautiful unicorn. Given to Sophie from her grandfather. Faith is white and has a silver horn. Faith will attack her enemies with telepathy, forcing them to attack themselves with their deadliest move. Faith will only fight on the behalf of females.  
  
Erup ~ Information ~ A beautiful and extremely mischief centaur. Erup has deep blue hair, and a goatee as the same color, and a strong Irish build. He attacks his enemies with Stampede, Curse, or Marblification. Erup is very loyal to Locke.  
  
Emalf ~ Information ~ An unbeatable force of wizardry, and a deadly Shadow Bird. Emalf attacks his enemies with Black Death, or Blindness. He fights on Kelia's behalf.  
  
Evol ~ A beautiful white phoenix. Evol attacks his enemies with Blizzard, Pitiness and Ice needles. He fights on Sarya's behalf.  
  
Ember ~ An intimidating red dragon owned by Jameson. Ember attacks his enemies with Sulfuric Fire, Death Flame, and fire geyser. Ember will do anything to protect his master.  
  
Cleopatra ~ The ancient goddess of Egypt. Cleopatra attacks with Sand Storm, Fever and Slumber. Cleopatra is always with Ophelia.  
  
That is all for the main characters and GF's. Until then, read the story to find out more! ^_-  
  
Final Fantasy Eleven  
  
Prologue ~ A Condemned End, 1.1  
  
The wind whispered its way through the trees, as the animals scurried along minding their own business. A flock of swans flew into the sky, disappearing in the golden-orange of the sunset. The low croaking of frogs echoed in the vast land. Then, there was the sound of some low chanting. And a young woman appeared, standing over an empty tree-trunk, moving her hands over it, as if she herself was moving the wind. She had waist long dark purple hair, that had lilac feathers with golden stripes across them weaved into her hair, and her eyes were a rich forest green, with speckles of a fireflies light in them, and light pink pouty lips and a small nose. She had more than enough earrings lined along her ears, and she wore a white sleeveless shirt, that showed her small stomach, and white ribbed gloves from the crease of her arm, to her hands. She had a white skirt that dipped low, and had slits on the sides up to her mid-legs, and white matching boots. " Spirits, I call all, hail  
to the seasons, Summer, Winter, Spring and Fall. Spirits I call nearly every one, Fire, Water, Earth , Wind and some come to me all, come to me now!" She held her hands up towards the graying sky. Then, the clouds began to spiral, and thunder crackled through the sky. Her eyes looked hopeful. But her head turned sharply to her side, as she saw a dozen knights in armor with their lances pointed towards her. She shrieked in surprise and sadness. But they stopped at a sudden halt. " By the order of our master, you are to stop this witchcraft immediately, and come with us!" A knight shouted. " What master!?" She shouted. " That, I cannot say, now, stop this foolishness immediately, and come with us." The Knight said. " No. I stay here." She narrowed her eyes at him. " Then we shall take you by force." The knight yelled. And they galloped again towards her still, but then the chip-chopping of a helicopters blades made its way towards her ears. " This is SeeD, step away from the  
young girl immediately or you will be fired upon." A man spoke through a megaphone. The knights looked at it in sheer surprise. " This is not of your jurisdiction! Go away!" The knights shouted. " You have been warned." The voice spoke again, and a machine gun began firing away. The Knights ran away, and some fell off of their horses, stumbling to get up and take off. " This is my chance." The girl spoke, and began to run wildly away from it all. But she felt somebody stronger than her throw their body onto her, and hold her down. She breathed wildly. " Leave me alone!" She shook her head back and forth, screaming and kicking her feet. " Should I give her a shot to calm her down?" A woman spoke. " Yes! Do it now!" A man screamed. And then, the pinching of a sharp needle made its way through her skin, and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Chapter One ~ New student, 1.2  
  
" So, did you hear about the girl they found in the Forest?" A young man said excitedly. He had shaggy brown and blonde hair, big brown eyes that seemed to laugh constantly, and a fair face. He was wearing the required Garden uniform which was a blue sleeveless vest-type sweater which had a large G on it over light blue long sleeves which he left unbuttoned, and dark blue pants and boots. " Girl?" His friend, whom was also a young man asked. They were walking to the cafeteria. " Yeah, girl! I heard from some people that there was some wild jungle girl they found out in the Forests of Dark n Eve." The dirty-blond replied. His friend raised an eyebrow. His friend had jet black hair, that was spiked in arcs, deep blue eyes and lovely skin. He also wore the same uniform as his friend. His name was Locke. The blond friend of his was Tribael. " And your point is?" Locke asked. " I heard she's pretty hot too." Tribael grinned. Even if this so- called girl they found was cute,  
Tribael would freak out around her. He always did, that is, around females. The whole Garden Academy buzzed with talk of this jungle girl. " Hey boys!" They both looked up to see Sophie McAllister waving at them, and walking towards them with a tray of food. " God, I'm freaking starving." She shoved some sausage in her mouth. " Yeah...just a little." Locke replied. " Well, I'll find a table, and you can find me and we can all eat, okay?" She asked. " Mmkay, don't worry, we'll find you I'm sure, I mean, you are as huge as a house already!" Tribael joked, laughing madly. " Screw you!" She laughed, and walked off to find a table. " Let's go, I'm pretty hungry too." Tribael and Locke walked to the food area and got their share, and found Sophie talking with another girl. " Ophelia?" Locke asked. The golden haired female looked up at him. " L-L-Locke!" She stuttered. " What are you doing all the way over here, I mean, all the way from Raphael?" Tribael put on a fake worried face,  
and sat down next to Sophie ( the only girl he wasn't nervous around, as they had been friends forever) " Well...I was just t-talking to Sophie...is all. I mean, we have an assembly today. Cid said so." Ophelia looked at Locke. Ophelia wore a dark blue mini skirt, with shoes, and a quarter sleeved matching shirt. Her eyes looked lovely, they always seemed to attract Locke. He shook his head. " Oh...okay. I wonder why Cid ( he's the head of the garden) is doing that." Locke sat down next to Ophelia. " It's probably about that jungle girl." Sophie said, and took a sip of orange juice. " Probably. Well...maybe I'll see you at the assembly...bye Tribael, Sophie....Locke..." She stared at Locke, and Sophie and Tribael began to have to muffle their laughing. Locke's face brightened red. " Oh...bye!" Ophelia jumped out of her chair, and nearly fell down, and Locke put his arms around her small waist. " Thank you." Her eyes largened. " Uh...yeah...whatever." Locke looked away, and  
began eating his eggs fervently. " Oooo....Ophelia has a wittle crushy! And soooo does Lockey Wockey!" Tribael said in a babies voice, and orange juice spurted out of Sophie's mouth and she began to laugh wildly. " Shutup. You guys know I don't have a crush on Ophelia...I mean, she is cute, but I don't...like her that way." Locke ate a piece of bacon. He did think she was cute, even pretty hot, but...she just...I don't know. Locke ate another piece of bacon. " All students report to the Quad immediately." An announcement spoke over the intercom. Students murmured in confusion. " Let's go boys!" Sophie burped and stood up. " That's sexy." Tribael rolled his eyes. " I know babes!" She laughed again. " Let's go." Locke walked ahead of them. Students overcrowded the hallways, running and walking and talking. The Garden was so huge, and there were so many students. Locke had been here for nearly a year now, and he was a SeeD cadet, and so were Sophie and Tribael. He walked into  
the Quad, and sat down at a seat. " Move it people!" Tribael and Sophie shoved their way through the crowds of people. They took a seat next to Locke. " Wonder what this is all about." Tribael eyed military dressed people walk on to the stage, then the Head Master, Cid came out and made his place at the podium. " Ahem! Everyone, please be seated and quiet down." Cid spoke into the microphone. It soon became quiet. " As all of you are probably wondering what is this all about, I will tell you that in a moment or two. But I would like to clear up some things. First off, Some of you may have heard of some jungle girl being captured and being brought here. That is not true. There is no jungle girl, we have not captured one, and one is not coming here." Cid looked around the vast room of students. " But, what we did do was rescue a young lady in the dangerous forest of Dark n Eve. She was in a dilemma, and we helped her out. She will be attending this school starting first thing  
tomorrow. I want you all to please welcome a very special and valuable young woman, Kelia Leonay." Cid turned towards his left. And a young woman walked out, being leaded by Dr. Okapi, and some soldiers. She looked at the crowd. Locke's jaw dropped. She was absolutely beautiful. He felt a strong attraction towards her, and immediately fell for her. Her waist long purple hair was let down, her green eyes were twinkling, and she was wearing the same standard girls uniform. But she was just so....cute! Locke had a dreamy look on his face. "...Hello." Her voice flew through the room like a sweet melody. Everyone began whispering at once. " Now, she will be assigned to....Squad A that is Locke, Sophie and Tribael. Squad A, you will have a luncheon with Ms. Leonay precisely at noon. It will be announced and you will know where to go. That is all, you are dismissed." Cid turned the microphone off, and began to speak to Kelia. Everyone began to leave the room, talking frantically. "  
Wow! She's assigned to our group!" Locke said excitedly to Sophie and Tribael. " Yeah! She is super cute!" Tribael and Locke gave each other high fives. " She's weird." Sophie said without any emotion at all. They turned towards her. " What?" Tribael asked. "She just is." Sophie walked off. " What's with her?" Locke asked. " I don't know...women problems." Tribael shrugged his shoulders. " Guess so. I cannot believe we'll have lunch with her...god...she is...so beautiful." Locke was in a dream like state again. " Locke, you going to fall for her?" Tribael asked. " I already have." Locke smiled and the two walked off to their classes, laughing.  
  
Chapter Two ~ The Luncheon, 1.3  
  
Locke was sitting in his seat in his instructors room, messing with his computer. It was study hour and he was absolutely bored and starving. God...I want to see her again...He thought. Kelia....what a beautiful name. Locke fell into a dreamlike state again. Without even noticing, he fell fast asleep at his desk. ********************************************************************************  
  
Where am I? Locke thought. He was in a dark room, with fog rolling in around his feet. Am I dreaming? " Hello?" He called out, and only his echo seemed to answer him. " Locke..." A voice called out. Locke turned sharply on all sides. " Who's there?" He asked, trying to find any weapon on him for protection, but couldn't find anything. " Shh...do not be afraid. It is I, Château." It was a woman's voice. " but...But... Château is....is..." He couldn't find the words. " Yes, I am the Ancient Eidolon of the world you live in. And you may wonder why I have come to you, Locke Maceio." She spoke. He looked around him again and still could not find her. " I have come to you for help. Desperate help. Your world is falling into corruption...under an evil hand...I still do not know who is causing it all, but that's why I've come to you." She spoke again. " Me? How can I help?" Locke asked. " Ah...you will go onto a quest...to save your world and find the one. The first thing, and the  
only thing I can help you on for now is...the first quest. You are to gather Sophie, Tribael and Kelia. You four altogether will go to a dragons lair...and destroy him as you will control him as your Guardian Force. In the same process...you will find a young woman named Sarya. And you must help her." Château said. " Me? Why...but...Kelia? Why...." He asked. " You shall find your answers soon...and Kelia will also...you will find your answers within Kelia, and she, in you." The voice spoke. The fog began to disappear. " Wait, what do you mean?" He asked. There was no answer. Then, a sharp voice entered his head. *******************************************************  
  
" Locke! Wake up man." He looked up to see Tribael and Sophie standing over him. " Wha..." He asked, still dazed. " They called us out over the announcements, we're supposed to go to Cid's office on third floor, soldiers are coming with us." Tribael helped Locke up. " You fell asleep alright." Sophie shook her head. " You guys, I had the weirdest dream and-" Locke was cut off by soldiers greeting them. " This way you three." One said under his sunglasses. They followed them and went up the third floor. " Best behave." The soldier saluted them, and left. Sophie held her finger next to her and mouthed, " Coo, coo, coo, coo." She rolled her eyes. Tribael opened the big white marble door and they entered. " Ah, yes, Mr. Cid and Ms. Kelia are awaiting your arrival. This way please." The secretary led them to glass French doors and they walked out onto a beautiful balcony. " Ah, be seated, please, Sophie, Tribael, Locke." Cid smiled at them from under the umbrella shaded table he  
sat at. " Where's Kelia?" Locke asked, looking around the balcony. " Oh, yes, she is getting fixed up with the ladies in waiting." Cid sipped his drink. " Take your orders, please." A waiter stood next to them. " I'll have a lobster, hard boiled with a spicy taste please, a Caesar salad and...oh yes, wheat crackers and caviar, make that Black Fish brand caviar, please, and a order of French Champagne." Cid finished his order. " For the lady?" He looked at Sophie. " Oh...I'll have a cheeseburger, French fries, no make that, chili cheese fries, a hotdog and a coke please." She put her menu down. " Ah...yes....the gentlemen?" The waiter asked. Tribael looked up at him. " Uh, same as her." He pointed at Sophie." " Yes...and for you?" He looked at Locke. " Um....how about some spaghetti with meatballs...garlic bread, some salad, not too much ranch on that please, and a coke." Locke finished his order. " What shall I do about Ms. Kelia, sir?" He looked at Cid. " Uh, yes, please  
come back in ten minutes or so and she'll be here." Cid told the waiter. " Yes, your orders will be here shortly." The waiter disappeared into the building. " You are probably wondering why you're here, eh?" Cid elbowed Tribael. " Uh, yeah." Tribael replied. " Well, you will meet Kelia Leonay, very nice young lady, but very quiet I might add....and she will be in Sophie's dorm room." Cid finished. Sophie hid her anger. " Sir, Kelia is finished....but I must speak with you after the lunch." A nervous woman spoke. " Oh, yes of course." Cid looked up. Then, Kelia walked out of the building. Locke thought his heart just froze. Kelia was wearing a white fancy gown that came up to her chest, with decorations of flowers around it, silk over it tied in small knots, white gloves and her hair...she had white baby breath flowers braided in it, and pearls hung around her neck and diamonds from her ears. Locke just stared at her. She walked to the table and sat next to Cid. " Kelia, you  
look absolutely beautiful." Cid smiled, and took another drink. She looked down at the table. " I would like you to meet your squad, that young lady over there is Sophie, and you'll be sharing a dorm with her, that young man is Tribael, a very humorous lad, and that is Locke. I'm sure you two will get along...very well." Cid cleared his throat. Kelia looked up, and for the first time, looked straight into Locke's eyes. Locke gave her a goofy lopsided smile, and she had no emotion written on her face, she looked back down at the table. " Well, what would you like to eat, Kelia?" Cid asked. She didn't reply. " Do you not feel well?" Cid asked. She shook her head. " I'll order you some ravioli, you liked that, remember?" Cid asked. She shook her head yes. He told the waiter the order, and the conversation continued. " Okay...I'll explain now." Cid had a serious look on his face now. " Kelia was found in Dark n Eve...and we did rescue her, as I said. She is in grave danger." Cid  
took a deep breath. " She is being chased after an unknown one...but this thing, or person, or whatever it is, all we know is it wants Kelia and has been destroying villages in the country, and currently, this thing has released demons and monsters all throughout the land...and you four are two set out and destroy it." Cid finished. " Us? Why us?" Sophie asked angrily. " You are the strongest, fastest and smartest out of the whole garden. And you have been chosen under some other reasons I cannot state right now myself." Cid said gravely. " Can't argue with that." Tribael grinned. " Your orders." The waiter appeared. They began to eat their food fervently. At the moment, Sophie was licking her fingers and Tribael burped, and Locke finished the last meatball. Kelia had eaten three raviolis, and she didn't eat very much. " Now that we are all satisfied. Your first mission is to go out to find the cave that holds a dangerous dragon. You are to destroy it and use it as your  
Guardian Force for further advances. That is all the information I have for now." Cid stood up and wiped his mouth. " You will leave next week, if the schedule goes as planned....if you would like Kelia, you may stay here." Cid said goodbye, and left. " So...Kelia? Don't talk much, eh?" Sophie burped. Kelia kept her eyes fastened on her still full plate. " L-leave her alone." Tribael stuttered. He was so nervous around girls. Locke took a drink of his soda. " Well, I can't help it if she's just another retard in this school." Sophie smirked. Locke couldn't believe what she said. Then, Kelia did something that surprised them all. She stood up and hit her fists on the table. " Lev ko Okinawa leot." She rasped at Sophie, and with that, Kelia stomped away angrily leaving them stunned. " ....She sure reacted fast." Tribael said, breaking the stunned silence. " ....." Sophie had a low growl sound deep in her throat, and Sophie left the table angry also. " Girls." Tribael rolled  
his eyes. "...I wonder if she even understands English." Locke said aloud. " The way she reacted, I would say so." Tribael stood up. " Well, I'm leaving...later Locke." Tribael left also, leaving only Locke alone at the table. " Kelia..." Locke dreamily whispered.  
  
Chapter Three ~ First Day, 1.4  
  
" Hey Tribael." Locke waved at Tribael in the cafeteria. The students were busily eating their breakfast before the bell for classes would ring. " Hey, my man!" Tribael and Locke did their little high five thing, and Locke sat down, with some eggs and bacon. " So...where's Sophie, and Kelia..." Locke asked. " Oh...about that, Sophie is sick, that's what Dr. Okapi said to me anyway. Kelia, I don't know where she is, but oh, wait! There is your dream girl now." Tribael stood up and pointed at Kelia. Locke looked up. There she was, walking into the cafeteria, with her arms over her chest, wearing her uniform. Several students stared at her as she walked by, and some guys whistled. " Wave her down over here!" Tribael shoved Locke. " No...well....I mean..." Locke stammered. But then, he saw the familiar shape of Raphael Eknelis and his groupies walk over to Kelia. There were all of them, Raphael, Ophelia, and Jameson. They seemed to be talking to her, but Locke couldn't see  
because they were in front of her. " We better go save her now." Tribael's face grew serious. " Yeah..." Locke stood up, with Tribael following in close behind him. " Raphael." Locke said solemnly. Raphael turned around, his face surprised, and then it turned into a smirk. " Locke Maceio...ah...and little Tribael too. How lovely, where is your little tomboy friend, Sophie?" Raphael smiled. Raphael had brown spiky hair, golden eyes, and a stern complexion, wearing his uniform also. " She's not a tomboy...I mean, unlike the way you're such a pretty boy and all, I think you should keep your mouth shut Eknelis." Locke confronted him face to face. " You better watch it." Raphael narrowed his eyes at him, and walked off. Ophelia stared at Locke, and was going to say something when Jameson interrupted. " Hey guys...me and Ophelia have to talk to you...later." Jameson put his hand on Ophelia's shoulder, and she looked up at him acknowledging, and he at her, then they left. " What  
was that all about?" Tribael thought aloud. " Hello...Locke." Kelia's voice surprised them. "Kelia...you're talking now?" Locke smiled. " I do only when I want to." She replied. " Well...let's get you some breakfast, girl!" Tribael had seemed to lose his nervousness. " I am hungry..." She looked at her hands. They went to the line and got some breakfast foods and put them on a tray and they walked over to their table. " So...um...if you don't mind me asking, how bad is Sophie?" Tribael asked. Kelia was quiet for a moment. " She will be fine...she got what was coming to her anyway." Kelia spoke softly. " What???" Locke and Tribael shared confused glances. Kelia began to eat some bacon, then she wolfed down some sausage and eggs. " This whole quest thing is going to be fun, eh?" Locke said, breaking the silence. " Fun? No." Kelia answered. " Well...what do you mean? Is it going to be scary or something?" Locke waved his hands in the air and pretended to be a ghost. Kelia  
looked straight into Locke's eyes. " Depends on what your definition of "scary" is." She said coldly, and stood up, leaving them dumbfounded. " hiss, hiss." Tribael imitated a cat. Locke hit his shoulder and began to walk off to class. " Hey, if you ever need pointers dude, ever-" Tribael was cut off Locke. " Yeah, yeah." Locke mumbled and entered into his first class. As the whole class entered the large domain area, the instructor walked in. Their instructor was Lela Troops. " Class, please, be quiet." The brunette instructor smiled. " Now, today we will be training our weapons and GF's, please be careful and try not to severely injure your team mate." Lela walked back and forth. " Now, I have assigned your team mates, and they are as follows, Judith and Zachary, Timothy and Arial, Tribael and Tina, and last but not least, Locke and Kelia....Kelia, are you sure you are ready? After all, it is your first day here." Lela walked up to the purple haired young girl. Locke  
leaned forward and looked for her. Great. He was assigned to Kelia and now she seemed to be mad at him. I'm such a doofus. Locke scolded himself. Kelia looked over at Locke and narrowed her eyes at him. " No, I am ready." She replied. " Okay, everyone take a stationary spot in the domain at least have a good distance between you and your partner and the next group. Take off." Lela stood at her podium, writing things down in a book. " Let's go." Kelia whispered in Locke's ear, and he followed her. She took one spot, and he stood a few feet from her. Other groups had already started. " The rules are...there are no rules." Kelia said, with a wicked smile on her face. Locke smiled nervously. " You go first big boy." Kelia crossed her arms. " O-okay. Erup, now." Locke called out his guardian force. And out came the beautiful centaur, rearing its massive front body, and it bowed back down, staring determinedly at Kelia. " Stampede!" Locke ordered. Erup whinnied, and charged  
forward towards Kelia, and in a circle of dust, Locke could not see Kelia or Erup. He just heard the harsh metal sound of Erup's hooves. But then, out of nowhere, Erup flew into the air, surrounded by a black orb, and he was thrown against the wall. He saw Kelia staring at Erup, saying some strange words under her breath. " H-h-how did you do that?!" Locke called back his dazed centaur. " I have my ways." She replied. Lela walked over to them, clapping. "Now that was an excellent move Kelia, I am very impressed!" Lela smiled. Kelia showed no emotion. " Wha..." Locke asked confused. " Locke, Kelia used Black Magic, can you believe it? Most first year students don't even know what Black Magic is! Great work Kelia!" Lela walked off, still clapping. " Black magic?" Locke asked Kelia. She just smiled, and class went on. *******************************************************************************  
  
" Black magic? Wow Locke...Lela is right, they don't even teach black magic here at the Garden, it's prohibited...and...." Tribael stopped. Locke and Tribael were in their Civics class, and their teacher had dosed off, leaving the students to do whatever they wanted to do. " And what?" Locke asked. " Well...Locke....black magic..." Tribael said with difficulty. " What?" Locke asked curiously. " Only witches and warlocks know black magic, or someone related with a strong Wicca background." Tribael finished. " You think Kelia, ...is a witch?" Locke asked amazed. " It's cold hard proof Locke. Why else would she be here? Galbadia Garden, one of the most private, most expensive and top notch security Garden in the world. And Cid did say someone was after her and she was very valuable. She must be a witch Locke." Tribael said. " No. Naw...not Kelia." Locke refused to believe it. " Fine then, you believe what you want to believe, but I'd be careful if I were you....I mean, Sophie  
is all of a sudden sick, and it happened the day after Kelia said those weird words to her at lunch? Too much of a coincidence if you ask me." Tribael stood up, and left, as the bell rang. He left Locke with his own confused, unanswered thoughts and questions.  
  
Chapter Four ~ The Joining and Early Ending, 1.5  
  
" Locke!" A young man hollered. Locke looked up. He had been sitting outside of the garden, thinking about what Tribael had said earlier. " Jameson? Ophelia?" Locke asked. Jameson and Ophelia walked towards him, and sat down next to him on the bench. " We need to talk to you." Ophelia spoke. " Is something wrong?" Locke asked. " Sort of...here goes." Jameson took a deep breath and took his cowboy hat off. " We've been having some problems...with Raphael. Problems I really would rather not talk about. But me and Ophelia...were wondering if we can join your Squad, Squad A." Jameson sighed heavily. " Us? Why us? I thought you hated us." Locke said surprised. " Wrong first impression....well....what do you say?" Jameson asked. "....I don't see any problem with it....but I'll have to notify Cid and I'll have to tell you this "mission" we're supposed to do." Locke said. Ophelia and Jameson exchanged brief glances. " We accept. So....do you want to go over these plans tonight,  
after dinner in the cafeteria?" Jameson asked. " Great. See you two then." Locke waved goodbye to Ophelia and Jameson. It was kind of odd....but I shouldn't ask what problems they're having with Raphael, it's none of my business." Locke stood up and stretched. The large tower of a clock in the center of the garden banged that it was three o' clock and classes were over. Maybe I should go see Sophie...Locke thought. He walked down the hallway to the dorm side of the school, and knocked on Sophie's door. He heard a cough. " Come in." He recognized Sophie's voice instantly, and came in. Sophie was on the sofa in the living room part of the dorm, sat up in blankets and a bowl of chicken soup on a table, some soap opera was on the t.v. " You okay? Tribael told me that Dr. Okapi said you were sick. " Yeah, I have some kind of virus...Dr. Okapi said I should feel better in no time..." Sophie sipped on a mug of hot cocoa. " Glad to hear you're okay...oh, and Jameson and Ophelia are  
in our squad now...don't ask me or them exactly why, they just said they were having problems with Raphael, who wouldn't?" Locke shook his head. " That's nice...Jameson and Ophelia, they're both good fighters...and we'll need them on our mission." Sophie set her mug down on the table next to the sofa. " So, how is it going with you and Kelia, sharing a dorm and all?" Locke asked. A grim look came over Sophie's face. " We try to avoid each other." Sophie replied. " Oh...well, I better go to the cafeteria or all the good dinner will be gone." Locke smiled. " Okay, bye Locke...and be careful." Sophie said. " Careful?" He asked confusedly. " Yeah..." Sophie replied. Locke shrugged, and left the dorm. What did she mean by that? Locke thought. He headed towards the elevator inside the building, and went to Cid's office. The secretary questioned why he was there. " I just have to talk to him, okay?" Locke said irritated. The secretary just would not let him pass through. " You can  
leave him a message." The secretary replied. " Fine. Tell Cid that Jameson Knicks and Ophelia Larose are moving over to my squad, Squad A. They will both attend the mission for next week." He said, and left the office with great relief. " Hey, Locke! Come on, chilidog night!" Tribael hollered, and ran wildly to the cafeteria. Locke rolled his eyes. It was becoming dark already....unusually. Locke didn't give it much thought. Locke walked through the hallway, and into the cafeteria where students were over flooding the small sized room. " Got you some already!" Tribael waved him over to the table. Jameson was sitting next to Tribael, the two were wolfing down their food, and Ophelia just stared at them, as if amazed. " Hey guys." Locke sat next to Ophelia. " L-Locke...hey." Ophelia nervously smiled at him. He smiled back, and ate some chips off his tray. " These have to be the best chilidogs in the world!" Jameson stuffed the hotdog in his face, having chili and cheese all  
over his face. " Finally, somebody agrees with me." Tribael and Jameson tried, let's stress that word, tried to give each other high fives, but missed, and laughed and continued pigging down their food. Then, Kelia came. She sat down at the table with only a tea. " Locke." She said, looking at him, and sipped her tea. " Great move kicking Locke's butt Kelia." Tribael said. " Thank you." Kelia smiled, if ever, rarely. " So anyway, let me tell you this weird thing that happened to me....." Jameson and Tribael had their own conversation. " What a bunch of losers, eh?" Locke smiled. Ophelia held her hand to her mouth and giggled, and Kelia showed no emotion, but only sipped her drink again. " Hey, while we're all here, let's go over the mission, you two, yeah, listen up." Locke called over to Jameson and Tribael. " Then, when the batteries ran out, I realized my socks were on my head the whole time!" Jameson and Tribael let out wild laughter. Locke raised an eyebrow and shook  
his head. " Okay, now....this mission, supposedly is to destroy some dragon in a cave. After that, we take it as a guardian force, and come back here for further instructions." Locke finished. Jameson kicked his feet up on the table. " Piece `o cake." He picked his teeth with tooth pick. " It's not as easy as it seems." Locke said. " Nothing ever is." Kelia whispered, and looked down at the table. Everyone was quiet. Then, the loud blaring of hundreds of alarms went off, lights flashed, and there was immediate chaos. Students began to panic, some were screaming, crying, and running in millions of directions. An announcement over the PA system went on." Everyone, calm down, trespassers have been seen on computer screens in the building, there are trespassers in the building, please go through the emerg-" There was screaming in the background, the silence. More panic erupted. " What's happening?" Tribael covered his ears. " I don't know!" Locke shouted back. Then it seemed,  
hundreds of people on hover boards came flying into the room, firing their machine guns. " RUN!" Jameson shouted. " Where do we go?" Ophelia shouted back. " Uh, um, run to Sophie's dorm room!!" Tribael shouted, and they began to run. Then there was a scream. " Ah! Somebody help me!" a girl screamed. Locke realized it was Ophelia. A soldier with military uniform had grabbed her, and he was flying high on his hover board. Jameson took out his guns and began to shoot at the soldier. " Leave it to me." Kelia shoved Jameson over onto the floor, surprising everyone because he was way bigger and seemed stronger than her. She put her fingers to her temples and chanted again, and she raised her arms. The guard began to choke, and he was pulled off the hover board, like an invisible hand was lifting him higher, higher, then he was thrown against the wall. " What the hell?" Jameson asked astonished. " Don't ask, run." Kelia said. Ophelia landed on a table, and Locke grabbed her and  
threw her over his shoulder, Tribael, Jameson and Kelia ran after Locke. They ran out of the cafeteria, then down the hallway into Sophie's room. " Sophie, we're being attacked!" Locke screamed. Sophie came out of another room. She had her dark brown hair pulled out her face in a French braid, dark tight pants on, and a sleeveless white shirt on. " I know." Sophie grabbed a jacket, and ran towards them. " Did you hear the announcements?" Locke asked. He had set Ophelia down on the sofa, and she held her hand up to her forehead. " I heard the shooting, we better take off on this mission, early." Sophie said. " You're right...we'll head over to Sun Rosé City...and we'll find out what to do from there." Locke went over to a door in Sophie's room and opened it, and his dorm room was down a hallway. " Be back in minute!" Locke ran off. " Where's he going?" Ophelia asked. Sophie shrugged. Kelia had been quiet the whole time. " Pretty good moves girl." Jameson smiled. Kelia didn't  
reply. Sophie rolled her eyes. This mission would blow all the fun with Kelia in it, Sophie thought. " You okay Ophelia?" Kelia asked, and knelt down next to her. " Y-yes...I think so. Thank you so much for saving me." Ophelia smiled. " no problem." Kelia smiled reassuringly at Ophelia. " Back, Tribael, here, Jameson." Locke handed out various weapons. All of the girls weapons were either boxing, martial arts, or magic. " Well, let's go!" Jameson hollered, and they all ran as quick as they could out of the Garden.  
  
Chapter Five ~ The Sacrificial Ceremony, 1.6  
  
" RUN!" Jameson screamed. "What, it's just guards dude-" Tribael stopped and looked behind his shoulder. There were dragon like monsters running after them, and Kelia was shouting out words none of them understood and the little dragon creatures flew up in the air, crashing either into a wall, or a guard on the hover board. " Hurry, the exit is over there!" Locke pointed to a huge marble gate. " Oh no! It's locked!" Sophie pulled uselessly at the marble bars. " We'll just have to climb over, hurry." Locke began to scale his way up the gate and the others scrambling behind them, and just as the last one, Ophelia jumped over in Jameson's arms, a huge explosion blew up the garden. " Run in the forest!" Kelia screamed. They all followed Kelia into the wild green brush, leaving their past behind. *****************************  
  
They all ran and ran, for what seemed to be hours, and it was getting dark. The moon loomed overhead, staring down at the forest. " Where are we going to rest?" Sophie asked, panting. " Mm....just a little further..." Kelia replied. Everyone was drop dead tired. Ophelia was half asleep, leaning against Jameson's side, and he had his arm around her to keep her steady. Tribael was a few paces behind them, humming a song, Locke was looking up at the sky, with Sophie at his side and Kelia was ahead of them all. " Are you just leading us back you where you came from? Because I don't want to be wasting my time to go back wherever you came from." Sophie said. Kelia didn't reply. " Are you listening to me?" She asked. " Shh." Kelia put her finger to her lips. Sophie rolled her eyes. The next half hour, they were still walking. " Are we lost?" Tribael asked, finally. " No...we are here." Kelia moved aside a large branch of a weeping willow, and they came upon a glorious village.  
Houses were more like huts, built up high on stilts from the ground, and there were people walking on the dirt path, children were playing. " Where are we?" Locke asked no one in particular. " We are in my home village, Teykeyaka." Kelia replied. " Is this we're were going to rest for the night?" Tribael asked. " Yes..." Kelia walked onto the dirt path. People began to point, and children jumped up from their games and child play, and ran towards Kelia. Kelia lifted up a child, swinging her around in the air, then she sent her back down. " Fey tuka ed ya Kelia?" The little girl asked. The little girl had long black hair, with beads braided in it, and golden paint across her cheeks on her face. She wore a little white silk plain dress and sandals. " La keyed ya vita teya kenos retted iota." Kelia smiled at the little girl. The little girl giggled, and ran off up to a hut. Tribael was looking around at the people in the streets. " What were you speaking?" Jameson asked. " I  
was speaking my native tongue, Teyan...it's very ancient. Most people have never heard of it. Yetia, the little girl I just spoke to is going off to tell the other people I have arrived here...in fact, here are some of my people now." Kelia pointed towards a group of women and some men. " Key a tuvoc, Tribael, yea yeto higa gerotiy, Key a tuvoc, Sophie, yea yeta higa gerotiy, theca meson Ophelia, and ekya Locke, Jameson oyez." Kelia spoke to some women. The women nodded, and a group of beautiful young girls took Tribael by the arms, giggling. " Hey, where-" He asked nervously. " Don't worry...you shall be comfortable." Kelia assured him. And the girls sent him off in a hut. Then, some girls did the same with Jameson, and some men took Ophelia and Sophie. " Why can't I just stay...with you?" Locke asked. Kelia held her hand to her mouth to hold back a smile. " You shall see me soon." She waved to some women and a group of women took him in a hut. **********************  
  
" You are back now, child?" An old man looked at Kelia. The chief of the village was notified immediately of Kelia's reappearance. " For only a while. I have....a new life...at least that is what the Gods have been foretelling me." Kelia sipped a glass of tea. The old man had dark tanned skin, he had long graying black hair with feathers in it, and a tan colored outfit with beads and many paints on it. " Ah...and the young man?" He asked. "....I do not know....he...is different." Kelia spoke. " All is different. That is they way our Gods created the Earth. Now, go off to your ladies-in-waiting and get cleaned up for the ceremony." The old man spoke. Kelia stood up and bowed her head and left the room. ***************  
  
" Ah...this is the life, eh?" Jameson grinned. Jameson, Tribael and Locke were inside a hut, in a hot tub, surrounded by beautiful women. " It's...nice." Locke shrugged. Jameson spoke to one of the women, and she came and handed them all martini's. Jameson sipped on his thirstily. " So...how about some talk, eh?" Tribael asked. The women bowed their heads, and left the hut, shutting the door. " So, it's really obvious you have the hots for Kelia." Tribael smiled. Red crept up Locke's face. " She's...very nice." Locke said. " Mmm...yeah, whatever..." Jameson rolled his eyes and took another drink of his martini. " Oh yeah Jameson, who are you into?" Locke asked. "........Ophelia..." He said quickly. " Ophelia?" Locke asked. " I can't hear you..." Locke teased. " Ophelia, okay! God dammed." Jameson said, getting angry. Locke and Tribael exchanged glances. " She's nice." Locke said. " More than nice...she's beautiful...and smart...so smart. But a guy like me could never be with  
a girl like her..." Jameson said, his voice lower now. " Don't say that...you've got to tell her..." Locke said. " Then why aren't you telling Kelia?" Jameson narrowed his eyes at Locke. "I....well...." Locke mumbled. The conversation ended. One of the women walked in. " Time for the ceremony, we shall prepare you." She spoke. Two more women came in. They came to Locke, Jameson and Tribael and helped them out of the bath tub, and all of the boys quickly tried to hide behind a table or something. The girls giggled. " Uh...we can do this, don't worry..." Tribael said quickly. " No, we must." A young girl giggled. And they fought them just trying to get them ready. ********************************************************************************  
  
" Mm....this is very nice..." Ophelia sleepily smiled. Ophelia and Sophie were on straw beds and some of the native men were in the room, massaging their necks and backs. " Yeah...." Sophie agreed. " I wonder how..." Ophelia stopped. Sophie opened one eye lazily. " What?" She asked. Ophelia's face blushed. " Oh...girl talk...um, hey guys, can you leave for a few mins?" Sophie asked. The men nodded their heads and left the room. " Well, who?" Sophie grinned. " I just wonder how Jameson is..." She spoke. " Oooo....do...do...do you like him?" Sophie asked. " Well...I did like Locke first...but he seems to be really not my type...Jameson is so sweet...and nice to me..." She closed her eyes and smiled. " Including he's super hot." Sophie smiled. Ophelia and Sophie looked at each other and laughed. " So...who do you like?" Ophelia asked. " ....me?" She asked. " Yeah, you." She smiled. "I....I....Locke." Sophie's face turned deep scarlet. " How cute!" Ophelia squealed. " But...I  
don't know...he seems to like that Kelia girl a lot. She's ruining everything. I hate her." Sophie said coldly. "...Well-" Ophelia was cut off. " Time for the ceremony, we shall get you ready." Some women came in, and they participated. ******************  
  
Jameson, Locke, and Tribael all walked outside. They had been dressed in these kilt - like tan cloths with red designs on them, and dark maroon animal prints on their faces. " Woo...we look like a bunch of Injuns." Jameson chuckled. Locke laughed nervously. " Ceremony? What did they mean by that?" Tribael suddenly asked. " I don't know..." Locke said, just remembering that. " You may sit down now, it will begin in a few moments." An elder told them. They sat down on some blankets on the dewy grass. " There she is..." Jameson gestured towards Ophelia. Ophelia and Sophie had both come out also. Ophelia was wearing a silk white sleeveless shirt that rose highly, exposing her stomach, and a long white skirt with sandals. Her hair had feathers in it, and golden paint was across her cheeks on her face. Sophie matched Ophelia. " Absolutely gorgeous." Jameson dreamily said. Ophelia waved over at them. Sophie and Ophelia both walked over towards them. " Oooo, rugged." Ophelia  
giggled. " Take a seat next to me, hon." Jameson put his arm around Ophelia's waist, and she sat on his lap. Sophie took a seat next to Tribael, and she seemed somewhat....sad. " You okay Soph?" Locke asked. "....fine." She said without looking up. Drums began to beat, and other flute like instruments began to sound. They looked up. Dancers in purple and golden costumes danced out in the street, shaking their bodies in all directions. Many came out playing instruments and singing. Then, a carrier came out and men were carrying it. Atop the carrier was Kelia. She had a white sleeveless shirt on that dipped extremely low, giving a generous view to the world of her luscious chest, and it rose high, exposing her stomach. She wore a white long flowing skirt, and white boots. Her hair had feathers, beads, and flowers braided in it. She had golden stripes on her face. " Kelia..." Locke half stood up. " Why is she on there?" Tribael asked. " She is the High Summoner...and witch." A  
young girl sitting next to Sophie spoke up. " Witch! See, I told you Locke!" Tribael nearly shouted with excitement that he was right. " ....." Locke couldn't find words to say. But his mind was entrapped with the thoughts of Kelia. And his eyes with the vision of her. " Is she a bad witch?" Tribael asked the girl. " Everyone has two sides, good and evil." The girl cocked her head sideways, and sang along with the others. " So...she is, after all." Sophie said to no one in particular. Jameson smiled nervously. Kelia was standing up now, waving her arms in different directions. Then, surprising the group, she jumped off of the carrier, and flew into the air. Huge black wings sprouted out from her back, and her hair blew gently in the wind. The village people stood up and ran towards her, in a circle, flailing their arms up and down and singing. Then, Kelia held her arms up towards the sky, and her body spun and spun, until she was a black and white blur. Then, she stopped  
spinning, and she gently floated downwards, and began to dance slowly, her hips rocked from side to side. Ophelia clapped and laughed along with the other people, and Jameson joined along, with Tribael following along. Locke and Sophie were the only ones who remained still and quiet. Kelia then seemed to shout out something in her own tongue, and then it seemed the sky parted in half, and a dark black and purple vibrant light shot out from the sky. A dark shadow slipped out of it, in the shape of a bird. It flew towards Kelia, it's red eyes focused on Kelia. It screamed wretchedly, but the village people appeared to not be afraid of it. Ophelia squealed in surprise, and put her face against Jameson's chest. Tribael stared at the sky, with his mouth half open, looking dumbstruck. Kelia held her hand up towards the sky, and a black staff with dark purple feathers and ribbons appeared in her hand. She shook it towards the shadow thing. Some of the village men began to dance and  
ring bells, shouting in their sing-song. " She's going to be hurt!" Locke said. " No...do not move, if you interfere..." The girl spoke who sat next to Sophie. Locke looked at Kelia again. Her black wings moved rapidly....there was something majestic about them. Then, the shadow thing flew full speed towards her, and cried out shrilly, she stared at it determined. " Veyan e okni!" She screamed. The bird flew straight into her body, causing her to fly upwards, as if being shoved in a strong force. " Kelia!" Locke screamed and stood up. Her body...she arched her neck back, and her whole body seemed to be bent. Her wings were still out. Then, they could see a black substance through her skin. It was the bird. It cried in her body. Kelia then opened her eyes, and they were a vibrant green. She gently floated downwards, and the black wings quickly shot back into her back, she stood up for a moment. Her body slightly began to rock from side to side, and she began to lose her  
balance. " Locke..." She whispered. Her eyes widened, and a look of pain came across her face. She nearly fell, but Locke ran towards her and caught her. The people looked at them. And then the rain came.  
  
Chapter Six ~ Sun Rosé City, 1.7  
  
The rain seemed to come out of nowhere. It was very dark outside, and the fires began to go out. The village people ran inside their huts. Locke held Kelia like a baby in his arms, and the rain covered him and Kelia. " Locke, hurry, we stay in there!" Tribael pointed to a large hut on stilts. They ran in the rain, up into the hut. They were all dripping wet. " Is...she okay?" Jameson asked. "...I hope so...I think so." Locke replied. The girls were ringing their wet hair on the floor. " What is this?" Sophie asked. " The girl sitting next to you, she said this is where Kelia lives." Ophelia told her. " That...thing she did...why?" Jameson asked. " I don't know." Locke said worriedly. He walked over to a large bed in another room and lay her upon it. Water dripped from her hair to her face. She said my name...why? Locke thought. He looked in the room for a towel, and found one. He dried her face, and hesitantly stopped at the edge of her neck where her chest began. He  
carefully began to dry her chest area, then, he saw her eyes flutter open. She smiled. His face turned deep red. He found his hand was on her chest. He felt her hand over his, and she held it there. " Shekaya e...you....only." She whispered, looking in his eyes. " I..." He stared at her face. Then her eyes closed again, and she fell unconscious. "...I'll just leave the two of you alone." Sophie stopped at the entrance of the room. " No, Sophie, it's not what you think, I was -" Locke began. Sophie had left. What did Kelia mean? She spoke in her own tongue. I hope she's okay...Locke thought. He left the room, took one last look at her, and then left the room. ***************************************  
  
" What's wrong with Sophie?" Tribael asked Locke as soon as he entered the room. Jameson had started a fire in a fireplace, and Ophelia was sitting up, and Jameson's head was in her lap. Tribael walked towards Locke. " I don't know...tired probably. You know her." Locke lied. " Mmm...well, I found the guest rooms, so I'm hitting the hay. Buh-bye." Tribael waved and walked down the long hallway. Locke thought about staying in the living room area, but Ophelia and Jameson seemed...occupied. He left to the guest rooms also. ***********************************************************************  
  
" It's very nice here..." Ophelia said, closing her eyes. " It is..." Jameson looked up towards her face. He wished to never leave this remote spot. " But..." Jameson stopped. " What?" Ophelia opened her eyes and looked at him. " No-nothing." Jameson stuttered. " Do you think there are some survivors at the Garden? What about Raphael?" Ophelia asked. " I...I don't know. With an explosion like that...I really don't know." Jameson replied. " Jameson?" She asked. " Mm?" He asked. " I just wanted to tell you...." She looked away. " Tell you...that...you're not alone...no matter how alone or sad you may feel at times. I see you sometimes...and you seem so sad...and it....makes me cry." Ophelia said. Jameson lost his breath. " I better go to bed...goodnight Jameson." She smiled down at him, and she stroked his face. She bent down and whispered in his ear. " You'll never be alone. I just hope I won't be." Then, Ophelia stood up and left. Jameson sat up. " Ophelia..." He whispered.  
His eyes glimmered with tears. *********************  
  
The next morning, the sun rose up, meeting the dewy earth. The village glimmered in the golden light. But the tranquility was soon interrupted. " No!!" Everyone woke up to hear a girl screaming. " Wha?" Locke sat up in the bed. He rubbed his eyes. " Where is it?" Kelia ran into the guest room where Locke slept. " What? What's wrong?" Locke asked. Kelia was still wearing the same outfit from last night. But her hair was messed up and not brushed. She began to go through drawers and she was in the middle of throwing things out of the closet when Ophelia stood by the doorway. " What's wrong?" She yawned. Ophelia was wearing a white silk robe with designs on it. " I don't know, she just came in here freaking out." Locke dodged a heavy book thrown past his head. " No...." Kelia moaned. She shoved past Ophelia. Locke jumped out of the bed in only his blue boxers. Ophelia held back laughter. " Yeah, yeah." Locke muttered and Ophelia followed him out of the room. Kelia was in the  
living room right now and she lifted up a marble statue and threw it across the room, making a loud crashing noise as it broke into a million pieces. " What in the hell is going on in here...whoa-oh..." Jameson entered the room. He was wearing his normal day clothes already, his tan pants with the rodeo things over them, his boots, and his black long sleeved shirt was left open. His cowboy hat occupied his head. " I woke up with Kelia throwing things everywhere, this is what I sleep in, okay?" Locke sighed. " It's true, something's wrong." Ophelia looked at Jameson. Jameson cocked his head a little bit and gazed at Ophelia. He thought a lot about what she said last night...Maybe soon is the time I tell her....He thought. " What are you looking for?" Jameson asked Kelia. " The staff!" Kelia stopped throwing things, and doubled over with her hands on her legs, panting. " Staff? Wait, you mean the thing you had last night?" Jameson walked towards the others, with one hand held  
up. " Yes, yes, have you seen it?" Kelia walked towards him. " The last time I saw you with it was when you dropped it after that thing went in you, then it rained and you passed out. Locke carried you in." Jameson said. " You didn't get my staff?!" Kelia shrieked, staring at Locke. " I..I..." Locke stammered. He totally forgot about it. She jumped out of the hut with the others following her. " What's so important about it?" Jameson asked. " It controls everything! My life-force! My magic! My people...your world as you know it!" Kelia screamed. She fell into the mud, sobbing. " Oh my god." Ophelia held her hand up to her mouth. " What's going on?" Tribael stepped outside. " Her staff is gone." Jameson said. " Staff?" Tribael asked. " I'll explain." Jameson walked over to him. " You mean?" Locke asked. " If I lose that staff...or if someone with evil intentions has it...I....I will lose my magic...the world will corrupt....and...and...I will become  
mortal....and...eventually. die." She looked up at him. " ....I..." Locke sighed sadly. " Wait, I think- Yes, it's here!" Ophelia pointed. She ran towards the area where Kelia was last night, and she held up a black staff. " Oh!" Kelia took the staff, and held it close to her breast. " Thank you!" She bowed down to Ophelia. " You're...you're welcome." Ophelia stuttered. " Praise be to Yevon." Kelia spoke, and bowed, she then raised her hands to the sky. " I...Kelia, I'm sor-" Kelia cut off Locke and turned towards him. " Leave me alone." She said coldly, and went back to her house. Locke ran his hand through his hair and sighed sadly again. " Locke, it's not your fault." Ophelia said. " But it feels like it." Locke went back to the house. Everyone was quiet, and Locke had sat down on a sofa, feeling absolutely awful about Kelia. But then, she came in the room. She was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, except it was black. She walked over to the sofa and sat next to  
Locke. " Locke...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I over reacted. It's not your fault, I was being careless...I do not think I'm ready for my future." Kelia said. Locke looked at her. " Are you really serious?" He asked. " Of course..." She looked into his eyes. " You just look like the kind of person who won't admit she's wrong...at times." Locke said bravely. Kelia looked at her hands. " I'm stubborn....and I know it. But let's leave that behind for now...we have to head for Sun Rosé City." Kelia said. " You're right...I'm going to get dressed. Thanks Kelia." He smiled a little, and left the room. " So, we are leaving for Sun Rosé City?" Tribael asked. " Yes." Kelia replied. Soon, the whole hut was quite busy. Everyone was getting dressed and eating breakfast before they would leave. Kelia handed out jackets from her people to the men, and robes and dresses made of silk to the girls. Sophie took hers reluctantly. " I have bags for everyone's equipment." Kelia threw  
everyone a black backpack. Ophelia was in her room when Jameson came in. " Oh, hey." She smiled. " Hey...Ophelia?" He asked. " Yeah?" She said as she folded a robe in her backpack. She tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and walked towards Jameson. " I want to....talk to you when we get to Sun Rosé City, and I want to take you somewhere special." Jameson's face was turning a light pink. Ophelia's eyes lit up with joy. " Sure! Wait for me before we head out, I want to stick with you." Ophelia smiled. Jameson tipped his hat nervously and left the room. He jumped with joy. " Someone sure is happy." Kelia smiled. Jameson smiled back. Soon, the whole group was outside. Everyone had food, clothes, climbing equipment, weapons, etc., in their backpacks. " We will form partners, so none of us get separated." Kelia said. " Um...Jameson is with Ophelia, Tribael is with Sophie...and I guess I'm with Locke." Kelia looked towards Sophie and her eyes seemed to laugh quietly.  
Sophie narrowed her eyes at her and joined with Tribael. Jameson and Ophelia were already together, talking. Locke walked over to Kelia. " Me and you." He smiled. She smiled at him. " Now, we have to cut through the forest eastwards...then there should be a railroad track and we follow that to Sun Rosé City....we plan on what to do from there." Kelia said. Everyone began to follow Kelia and Locke, who were ahead of them all. *******************************************************************  
  
Ophelia looked at Jameson as he looked up at the sky, and he pointed out a beautiful bird. He was talking about it, when Ophelia gathered up the courage, and slipped her hand in his. He stopped talking and looked at their hands, and looked at her and smiled. He squeezed her hand lightly. " I'm glad I'm with you." Ophelia smiled. " I'm glad I'm with you..." he smiled. *************************************  
  
" What's wrong with you?" Tribael asked Sophie. She seemed to be fuming with anger. " Oh, just a certain person." She narrowed her eyes towards Kelia and Locke. Kelia was talking to Locke, and she kept " bumping" into him. " Oh...you're jealous of Kelia." Tribael said, and muffled some laughter. Sophie hit Tribael's shoulder. " Hey, hey." He said, holding his hands up. " Looks like you've got some competition." Tribael cocked his head at her, then kept walking. **********************************  
  
" So...if you don't mind me asking, what was it you did last night?" Locke asked. Kelia looked at him. She tucked a strand of her purple hair behind her ear. " That was the Sacrificial Ceremony...I gave up a part of me, for the Guardian Force, Emalf to be inside of me, and protect me." Kelia said. " Oh...but I have a GF and so do the others, and we didn't do that." Kelia jumped over a fallen log. She looked at him and smiled. " That is because your modern people today use them more as...what's the word? Pets." Kelia said. " Pets? Naw! Well..." Locke laughed. " And your staff...it is a part of you?" Locke asked. " Yes..." Kelia held her left hand out, and her black staff appeared out of thin air. " Wha? How did you that?" Locke asked, puzzled. " You've heard already...I am a Wicca. Mother Earth's child. I specialize in the forces of black magic; however...because my people are...fierce." Kelia was humming. " So, you're evil?" Locke asked. " Everyone has but two sides of  
course. Evil and Good." Kelia looked at him, her face was in the expression as if saying, "everybody knows that" as a matter of fact voice. ***************************  
  
" Can we stop and eat? I'm starving!" Tribael shouted. " It is about noon...okay, lunch break, then we move on." Kelia walked towards a small stream and sat on a rock. Locke sat next to her. " I'm starving too." Locke pulled off his backpack and opened his pack. He pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some potato chips, an apple, and a water bottle. He looked up at Kelia as he took a bite out his sandwich. She had a neat little wooden plate on her lap, she was sitting Indian style, she had chopsticks in her hand, and she was eating...something. " What are you eating?" Locke asked. " Sushi, raw fish wrapped in lettuce and rice." She smiled, and took a bite out of one. A sick look came across Locke's face. ***************  
  
" Mmm...I'm so hungry." Ophelia ripped a bag of M & M's open, and popped one in her mouth. Jameson was eating a sub sandwich, with some chips on the side. " So...why can't we talk here?" Ophelia asked, sipping her water bottle. Jameson's face blushed. He cleared his throat nervously. " I...uh...I want to make it special..." Jameson said. A look of happiness came over Ophelia's face. She surprised herself and Jameson by hugging him gently. " I lo..." She stopped. " What?" Jameson asked, willingly. " I..." Ophelia turned away and went back to eating. Jameson looked at her back, sadly and confused. *********  
  
" You gonna eat that? Of course not!" Tribael grabbed a handful of Sophie's skittles. " Hey!" She tried to swing her fist at him. " So...Locke, eh?" Tribael grinned. " What are you talking about?" Sophie asked quickly. " It's obvious. You hate Kelia, and you're all jealous and stuff." Tribael said as he ate some skittles. " I..." She stopped. She felt hot blush creep over her face. " Yeah...I don't mess with all that romance crap. It always ruins you anyway." Tribael looked up into the sky. Sophie saw a sad look in his face. **********************************************************************************  
  
They had picked up their trash, refreshed and willing now. " I feel like a million bucks!" Tribael yelled, as all of them walked. He did a cartwheel. " It seems like a nice day I mea-" Jameson stopped. " What is it?" Locke asked. " Look!" He pointed. There was a group of...mage like people standing on the ground, a few feet away from them. Their body was but a shadow, and they wore straw hats upon their heads. They had faded blue jeans with strips on them, and vibrant colored shirts. They were staring at them. " What....are they?" Ophelia asked. " I don't know..." Sophie whispered. " They...they're creepy." Ophelia grabbed Jameson's hand and squeezed it tightly. " They are the demon- mages of the forest. We must hurry. We are not welcome here." Kelia told the others. They began to walk fast, but when Tribael looked back, they were gone. " Hey guys, they're all gone, don't worry ab-" Locke looked ahead of him. The mages were in front of them. " What do we do?" Ophelia asked  
in a panicked voice. " We...we have to fight them." Kelia said. One of the mages pointed at them, and the others followed. " Now!" Kelia screamed. Kelia began to shoot out black light from her hands, and Locke ran towards the mages, attacking them with his sword. Tribael was boxing one, Sophie was kicking one, Jameson was shooting one, but Ophelia stood there, her arms wrapped around herself. " I...ahhhh!!!" Ophelia screamed in pain. The others turned towards her. Ophelia's body was thrown up in the air, and her face was contorted with pain. " Jameson!" She screamed in pain. " Ophelia!" He ran towards her. Locke began to run to her, but Kelia laid her hand on his shoulder. " Jameson is the only one who can help her." She said. Locke nodded, and continued fighting with the others. Jameson leaped up as high as could, trying to reach for her. Ophelia screamed in pain again. " Ophelia!" Jameson looked around, scared to death. Then, he saw a mage, different from the others  
standing a few feet from them, his hands up towards Ophelia, chanting under his breath. " Ahh!" Jameson screamed. He pulled out both of his guns and shot over and over at the mage. The mage finally fell to the ground. Ophelia fell also, but into Jameson's arms. She looked up at him. Tears streamed from her face. " It...hurts...so...ba..." Her eyes rolled back in her head. " Ophelia!" He screamed. Kelia ran to them. " She is not dead. She will be okay, we have to get out of here fast." Kelia assured him. Tears glistened in Jameson's eyes. " Hurry, this way!" Kelia shouted. Locke attacked one of the mages, making the mage pass out. Locke, Sophie, Tribael, and Jameson and Ophelia came running after her. " We should come out of the forest." Kelia shouted as they ran through the wood. The mages came more and more in numbers, running after the group. They jumped over small streams and ran past huge trees and soon, ran straight out of the forest, into green plains. The mages had  
run out also, but when they looked up at the sun and sky, they covered their faces and hissed. They ran back in the forest. " What happened to Ophelia?" Sophie asked. " I...some little one was attacking her...but I don't know why." Jameson said. He was still carrying her. " We should see Sun Rosé City....ah...here it is now." Kelia jumped over a rock and pointed. There was a large bustling city in front of them. Trucks and cars drove through the streets, people walked on the sidewalks. While they walked on the side walks with the other people, people began to point and murmur about Jameson holding Ophelia, lying in his arms. " Nothing to see here folks, lets move along, oh, I just love that dress!" Tribael was talking to all of the people. " I don't like this...there's the hotel now." Jameson pointed. " Where did you get those shoes?! They're fantastic." Tribael kept talking. (lol) There was a large golden building looming in front of them. They had swinging glass doors and  
people walked in and out. " Let's go...we'll stay here, then order some food in the rooms and talk about our plans and situation..." Kelia walked in. The others followed. It was also huge inside. A large beautiful fountain was in the middle, with fairies on a tree, looking down at the water, and giggling. " Hello." Kelia spoke to a woman at the reception desk. She looked up at her. " How may I help you ma'am?" She asked. " We need a room, we have to have six beds, two bathrooms, a kitchen please, and I want your best room." Kelia turned her head slightly towards the others. "It is quite a big group you've got there...are you family?" The lady asked. " We are very close friends." Kelia said. " Well...our best room is the Presidential Suite, but I must say, it's quite expensive..." The lady tipped her glasses up her nose. " How much?" Kelia asked. " Three thousand a night." The lady said. Tribael's mouth dropped. " We'll take it. Here is my first payment." Kelia handed over  
some money. " Your name?" She asked. " Kelia Leonay." She said. The secretary's eyes largened. " Oh, please forgive me! You've grown so! Give your father my best regards." The woman said. Everyone in Kelia's group was confused. " John, please take up Ms. Kelia Leonay and her friends up to the Presidential Suite, pronto!" The woman smiled. " thank you." Kelia turned around. They walked up the steps, following a man. " What did they mean by that?" Locke whispered to Kelia. " My father...is the President." Kelia smiled and walked up the staircase. " Please, Ms. Leonay, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to tell me." The bellboy stuttered and ran off. They walked into the suite. " President?!" Tribael said confused. " Yes..." Kelia was closing the blinds. " Oh, so you're a witch, and a Summoner, and from my point of view, a fugitive, and you're the president's daughter?" Sophie asked. " Quite ironic, huh Sophie?" Kelia narrowed her eyes at her. Sophie looked  
at the floor and sat down at the table. " Nice deal, though!" Tribael sighed. " I'm taking Ophelia to a room, okay." Jameson walked down the hallway. " Presidents daughter...wow." Locke smiled. " Who's hungry?" Kelia asked. Everyone shouted. ****************************************************  
  
Jameson walked into a room, the bed had a peach colored canopy over it, white sheets and pillows, and a mint set neatly on the pillow case. There was a mahogany dresser, a mirror and desk, a bathroom...it was nice. Jameson opened the canopy up, and set Ophelia down on the blankets. She whimpered in her sleep. " Please...be okay." Jameson whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead, and Ophelia smiled in her sleep. He left the room. **************************************************************  
  
" Okay, where exactly are we headed next?" Sophie asked, eating a hamburger. They were sitting on the living room floor, eating. " Some cave, there's a dragon there, we kill it, use it as a GF and save some girl." Locke took a drink out of his soda. " Sarya KnightSlayer." Kelia said quietly, eating her noodles. Locke looked at her. " So, you know that too....I had a dream, and...it may sound crazy, but the Eidolon, Château spoke to me. She told me of the cave...and Sarya KnightSlayer." Locke said. Kelia looked up at him. " We have much to talk about, you and I." Kelia said. " Anyway...where do we go after that?" Sophie asked. " The Gods will tell us." Kelia said. Sophie rolled her eyes slightly. " I'm...heading over to the bar, okay?" Jameson stood up. " I'm game." Tribael stood up. " Well...I guess I'll go too." Locke shrugged his shoulders. " Later boys." Sophie giggled. The three left the room. " Well...I think I'm heading over to the pool." Sophie stood up and left the  
room. Kelia and Ophelia were the only ones left in the room now. Kelia stood up and yawned. Maybe I should go check on Ophelia now... She thought. She walked down the hallway and into her room. Ophelia lay on the bed, still sleeping. Kelia cocked her head slightly. She then closed her eyes. She was transferring herself to Ophelia's mind. Kelia soon found herself in a vast area of snow. The wind whipped at her face, and the coldness stung her skin. Kelia paid no attention to this. She looked around. Where could Ophelia be? Kelia thought. " Three of the fair kind, is the one needed to bind." Kelia turned her head sharply. Some voice had just rung out over the field. " Not ordinary. A voice sweeter than a canary. Not yet taken. The Spawn of Satan. Goddess of three. She is scared to be." The voice said again. The voice was a woman's, yet Kelia could read no emotion in her voice. And what did that mean, what she just said? Kelia was beginning to feel frightened. An emotion she  
never felt before. Then, a figure came over the White Plains. Kelia squinted her eyes. The figure was small from the distance...but it was a woman. Then, a blinding light overcame Kelia. Kelia covered her eyes slightly. The figure was closer. And the figure...was...indeed a woman. She had a face that was decorated with black symbols Kelia did not understand. Her eyes were deep red, and there was much hate in them. But Kelia had seen that face before...but from where? She had dark black feathers in her brown hair that was well past her feet, and she wore only a black silk robe over her, open, with a low waist skirt and small top. " You will feel humanity!" The woman screamed. Kelia felt fear overtaking her body. She couldn't move, the light seized her entire body. The woman laughed a cold laugh, and she pointed at Kelia, and yelled something. Then Kelia felt pain overtake her body instantly.  
  
Chapter Seven ~ What? , 1.8  
  
" Another." Jameson burped. He was sitting at the table in the bar, with four empty bottles littered around him. The bartender tossed him one. He thirstily drank it. Tribael was playing pool with a group of guys, and Locke sat next to Jameson, sipping a beer. Lately, all he could really think about was Kelia...but...how can I tell her how I feel? Locke thought. And he was worried about Jameson. He took the event with Ophelia quite hard. Locke could now see how much Jameson deeply cared for Ophelia. " You think it's time we go check on `em?" Jameson asked, rubbing his face. " ...Yeah...I'm done. Maybe Ophelia's awake." Locke stood up. He paid the bartender for everything. " Tribael, we're heading back to the room, you comin' ?" Locke asked. " Naw, I'll stay here for a while." Tribael went back to playing pool. Jameson and Locke then just left the bar and went in the elevator up to the room. " Do you think she's okay?" Jameson asked. " Of course. She probably couldn't take the  
hit from that...thing." Locke said. Jameson nodded his head. They went out of the elevator and opened the door to the room. " Kelia? Ophelia?" Locke called out. It was unusually quiet. " Soph?" He called out. Nothing. The unfinished food and wrappers were still on the floor. " They gotta be here somewhere." Locke assured him. " Ophelia?" Jameson called out. Locke walked down the hallway, and his breathing stopped as he looked in Ophelia's room. Kelia's body lay on the floor, with her head tilted back, and blood dripped out the corner of her mouth. Ophelia had slashes on her neck, legs...everywhere. " Jameson!" Locke called out. Jameson ran into the room and fear came over his face. He ran to Ophelia's body and lifted her gently up, and onto his lap like a baby. " What happened to them?" He asked. Tears were streaming on Jameson's face. " I...I don't know. I just found them like this." Locke kneeled down on the floor and touched Kelia's face. She was still breathing, but  
raggedly. " Where's Sophie?" Locke asked. " I...she isn't here, I saw her at the pool as we passed...you think-" Jameson's eyes widened. Pure hatred came over Locke's face. " She did it! It's total proof, we left, she did whatever she did to them, and went to the pool, it's so obvious, she hates Kelia, and she can't stand Ophelia." Locke said angrily. The same emotion came over Jameson's face. " Let's stay here, because we have to find out what happened to them and if they're okay, then we'll confront Sophie when she comes back." Locke said. Jameson nodded. Locke picked up Kelia's body, and rested her head against his chest, and carried her to another room. He set her upon the bed, and went into the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit. He cleaned her cuts, and cleaned her face. Kelia's face looked troubled. Locke sighed, and left the room. Jameson had cleaned Ophelia up, and she had many bandages on her arms and wrists. The two went into the living room, and waited.  
  
Chapter Eight ~ The Confrontation, 1.9  
  
" Tribael's Discovery"  
  
Tribael sipped a beer down thirstily, and set the glass bottle back down on the pool table. " Your turn." One guy said. Tribael wiped his eyes, and aimed for the balls on the table, and did his move, the balls flew everywhere into the holes. " Great game dude." The other guy smiled, and they both high fived. " So...I saw you with a big group of people." The guy said. This guy had black short hair, shaved military style. " Yeah." Tribael sipped his beer again. " Well? Some sort of...school trip or somethin'?" The guy asked. " Sort of...but maybe you could help me with something." Tribael looked at him. " Shoot." The guy sipped his beer. " See...um...the school thing, we need to find...a cave, yeah, a cave, with a dragon in it?" Tribael asked nervously. He didn't want to tell a complete stranger the whole thing. " I know where that is!" The guy yelled. Tribael looked at him. " That's Sorrow's Cave, a whole bunch of the college students go there to do projects and stuff....it's  
just North of here, but you'll need to walk there, because it's way out there near the coast line." The guy replied. " Thanks man." Tribael said. " But another thing...the professors at the colleges around here say there's some sort of...woman in that cave. A beautiful woman lives there, but as a prisoner. Of a deadly dragon. If you're going there, be careful buddy. Give him the cold shoulder." The guy sipped his beer and slipped a ten on the table. " What?" Tribael said, not understanding what he meant. " Good luck my friend." The man turned around and walked towards the exit of the bar, but disappeared in thin air. Tribael was bewildered, but relieved. He ran out of the bar and ran to their rooms. ****************************************************************************  
  
Locke was sprawled on the sofa, clicking the remote control endlessly, not even bothering to look at the channels. Jameson was on the phone in the kitchen. The door slammed open and Tribael came in. " hey." Locke said. " Bored? Well guess what, I-" Tribael began, but the door opened and Sophie came in, with a black bikini and sunglasses on. " You." Locke stood up and narrowed his eyes at her. " What...." Sophie asked confused. " Why did you do it? What exactly did you do?" Locke asked, walking towards her. " What's going on?" Tribael asked. " Sophie did something to Ophelia and Kelia. They were on the floor covered in cuts and blood." Locke looked at him briefly, and turned his attention towards Sophie. " What? Are they okay?" Sophie asked worriedly. " What? You are the one who hacked them up." Locke said coldly. " Hey you guys-" Jameson had begun. He walked in the room and dropped the phone. " You bitch." Jameson walked towards Sophie and came eye to eye with her. " What?"  
Sophie asked, unbelieving. " Jameson-" Locke put his hand up. Jameson ignored it. " I-I didn't do anything to them, I swear it." Sophie said, there was fear in her eyes. " Hey, hey now, we were all out of the hotel, anything could've happened. You have no proof at all it was her." Tribael pointed out. A thoughtful look came across Jameson's face. " Now, we'll send them over to the infirmary, and they'll be fine. I've got some information too about where to." Tribael calmed everyone down. " Tribael's right...sorry Soph. Jameson, come with me and me and you will take them to the infirmary, then we'll come back and talk about our plans, okay?" Locke looked up at him. There was still some hatred in Jameson's eyes. " Fine." Jameson muttered. **********************  
  
" The Deadly Surprise"  
  
Jameson and Locke had to carry the two girls like little children, hanging limply in their arms, and they made their way down to the infirmary just a few doors down from their room. " We need a doctor." Locke said calmly. A secretary looked up at him. " Oh my! Right away, please follow me." She stood up and they followed her down a hallway. " Are they..." She asked. " No. We just need a doctor really bad lady." Jameson answered. " Right away...right away." She ran out of the room. " Yeah...just set her right there..." Locke motioned towards a bed on one side of the room. The two laid down the girls and sat in some chairs and waited for the doctor. " Do you really think that Soph did that?" Locke asked. Jameson was silent for a moment. " Remember what that girl said. People come in good and evil." He replied, and the doctor came in. She had brown long hair, and she wore a pair of blue pants, matching shirt with and identification badge, a stethoscope around her neck, and a  
white lab coat. " Hello Gentlemen...what have we here?" She rushed to the girls. " We stay in the Presidential Suite...the two had been left there by themselves earlier, when we came back from the bar, they were in a bed room, Ophelia, the blonde one, had been attacked earlier in the forest on the way here...So she was unconscious as it is already. Kelia, her over there, we found her on the floor covered in cuts and blood." Locke answered. The doctor was bending over Ophelia, taking her pulse. " She seems to be fine. Minor cuts and bruises..." The doctor moved over to Kelia. " What in the name of..." She whispered. " What? What's wrong?" Locke jumped up. " I don't know..." The doctor took out a small flashlight object in her pocket, and opened Kelia's eye, and shone the light at it. Her once green eyes were a dark black, there was no white to them at all. The black seemed to be swirling around like smoke. " Were...were her eyes ever like this before?" She asked. "  
No...no..." Locke said, dumbfounded. " It seems she's also struggling to breathe correctly..." The doctor rubbed her chin thoughtfully. " Um, thank you, we have to go now." Locke picked up Kelia, and Jameson already headed out the door with Ophelia in his arms. " No, no, that girl needs serious medical attention!" The doctor tried to stop him. But Locke and Jameson left, anyway. ***********************  
  
The two entered the room, to find Sophie sitting on a sofa, and Tribael watching the t.v. " Is..." She asked. " I don't know about Kelia." Locke said. Jameson shifted uneasily. " I'm putting her back to bed." Jameson left the room. Locke went back to Kelia's room and set her upon the bed. He carefully opened her eyelid, to find that same black color swirling around like smoke. He jumped. What was wrong with her? He thought. He left the room and entered in where Jameson already was sitting on a chair. He sat down next to Soph. " Okay, here goes. Some dude I met at the bar gave me some info. The cave we go to is Sorrow's Cave. It has some dragon in it, and some hot chick." Tribael said. " Really?" Sophie asked, lifting an eyebrow. " Really! It's north of here. We have to walk there, and it's near the coast line." Tribael replied. " We leave tomorrow morning...if possible." Locke said. They all nodded. " I'm heading off to bed." Jameson yawned, and left the room. " Me too."  
Locke followed. Sophie and Tribael were left in the room. The air felt...uncomfortable. " So..." Sophie said. " So..." Tribael nervously rubbed the back of his head. " I'm going to bed." Sophie stood up, and left the room. Tribael cursed under his breath, and went to bed.  
  
Chapter Nine ~ Sorrow's Cave, 1.10  
  
Locke woke the next morning. Everything was quiet and still. Absolute tranquility. He put his arms behind his head, and looked out the window a few feet from his bed. The sky outside was a threatening gray, and it looked like it would rain today, which would cause a problem for us, Locke thought. Then he heard the sound of glass breaking, and a dull thud. He jumped out of bed, and walked cautiously in the carpeted hallway. He was only in his blue boxers, and nothing else. He ran his hand through his bed-head, and peeked around the corner. In the kitchen, he saw a hand gripping limply at the counter. He ran into the kitchen, to find Kelia up against the counter drawers, her eyes closed, and blood ran down from her arm. "...K-Kelia?" He asked, and kneeled next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, and now her eyes were a simple brown. How...Locke thought. Her face immediately broke into pain. Tears ran down her cheeks. " What happened?" He asked calmly. " I-....I..." She gasped.  
He saw her struggling to breathe, and her breath came out in ragged gasps. He picked her up, and walked into the living room and set her upon the sofa. She held her hand up to her forehead, and shrieked when she saw her arm bleeding. " It's okay! Kelia, you just got cut!" Locke shouted, but she continued to scream. Jameson and Sophie ran into the living room, still in their sleepwear. " What the...." Jameson said. Sophie put her hand up to her mouth. " I don't know! I was awake in my room, I heard some glass break and someone fall, she was in the kitchen...it looked like she dropped a glass and cut herself....but you guys...her eyes are brown now." Locke said. " I-I can't deal with this! Ever since she came weird things started to happen." Sophie broke down and fell onto the floor. Jameson looked at her, and looked back at Locke. Kelia was sobbing madly now, and Locke and Jameson stood there helpless, with Sophie on the floor. Tribael then came in. " What is going on?!" He  
asked. Jameson told him. " This is some weird exorcist shit!" Tribael said, unbelieving. " Jameson, get a warm, wet cloth, cleaned her arm and gently take the glass out, I'll get some sterilizers and bandages." Locke said. Jameson nodded and went into the kitchen. Locke ran quickly into the bathroom, swinging the mirror drawer open, and pulling out a first-aid kit. He ran in the living room to find Tribael's hands on Kelia's shoulders, trying to calm her down as Jameson was carefully taking the glass out. When he did, Kelia screamed loudly, and sobbed. " What is wrong with her? Isn't she like super strong? And a piece of glass hurt her?" Tribael asked. " It is weird if you ask me." Jameson said. " Yeah..." Locke thought. Come to think of it, he did see Kelia get damaged badly, but she never even winced. Not once. She never bled either, come to think of it...Locke began to apply some medicine on her cut, and wrapped it in a white bandage. Kelia had stopped crying now, and she  
looked up at all of them. " Well?" Tribael looked at her in question. Kelia seemed to have gained her senses. She looked at them. " I...someone attacked me. They...they...took...my s-s-staff." Kelia began to well up. " Oh no..." Tribael said. " Great. Just great." Locke paced back and forth, thinking. " She...she had dark brown hair. She wore feathers in it, black ones, and I could not see her face though...she told me...I would feel humanity." Kelia continued. " I am mortal." She sobbed. Jameson put his fingers against his temples on his head, and paced back and forth in the living room. " Is....that why you got hurt?" Locke asked. " Yes...I was in the kitchen, for a drink, and I lost my senses and found out I was mortal...that. creature...that woman. Did this to me." She said quietly. " How long..." Locke couldn't bear to ask the question. " I don't know how long I will live." She said. " Then we have to leave for Sorrow's Cave now. Maybe we'll find some answers there."  
Locke said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. " What is going on?" They all turned around to see Ophelia standing in the hallway, rubbing her eyes and yawning. " Ophelia!" Jameson said, extremely relieved. " Are you okay?" Tribael asked. " Yeah, of course you guys." Ophelia said. " No time for questions just yet. Lets pack, get some stuff downtown, and make sure you eat. We have to leave." Kelia shakily stood up, and almost fell, but Locke caught her. "..thank you." She whispered in his ear, and went into her room. *******  
  
In a matter of fifteen minutes, everyone was packed, bathed, dressed, fed, and ready. They ran down to the lobby, and out of the hotel. Kelia ran up alongside Locke, and she was wearing her lilac colored bikini top and skirt/jacket ensemble. " Let's get out of here." She looked at Locke. He nodded. " How long do you figure it'll take us to get there?" Jameson asked. " We should be there by tomorrow morning." Ophelia said emotionlessly. Everyone looked up at her. " How did..." Sophie asked. Color came back to Ophelia's face and she shook her head. " What's everyone staring at?" She asked, as if she had no idea what just happened. " Nothing." Kelia spoke. How did she know that? Locke thought. They soon came out of the big city, and there were five horses waiting for them. " Who left these?" Ophelia asked out loud. " Probably the hotel. Let's move it people." Kelia mounted atop a majestic black horse, and the rest got onto theirs, and thus, they began to travel to their  
destination. ************************************  
  
" So, you're sure you're okay?" Jameson asked. Ophelia seemed almost, somewhat different. She looked sick. " I'm....okay." She replied. " Okay. If you need anything, anything, just tell me." He sighed, and steered his horse towards Locke. Kelia was having a coughing fit, and Locke was worried. " It's beginning. I have a virus...but I do not know how long I have left. But don't worry about me, Locke." She sneezed. " I can't help it. We are going to find out what's going on, and help you and Ophelia." Locke said solemnly. Kelia tilted her head at him, and looked away. Mist began to crawl along the grassy plains, and a chilly wind blew. Their horses kept along a good pace, and it was silent most of the time. Except for Tribael, of course. He was singing every song he knew, driving everyone insane. But night began to start, and Jameson and Tribael found a place to camp. There was a large rock jutting out of the field, with a large tree over it. " Let's get a fire started."  
Tribael began to collect the firewood with Sophie out in the fields, and Ophelia and Jameson were helping too. They were alone. Now would be the perfect time to ask, Locke thought. Kelia was sitting on the floor, with her back against the rock, and a blanket wrapped around her entire body. " Hey...I wanted to...ask you something." Locke sat next to her. She looked at him sleepily. " Yes?" She asked. " You know the night....when you were done with the ceremony, and I took you inside because you were hurt?" He asked. She nodded her head. " Well...you told me something when I was putting you on your bed...you said...let me get it out." Locke fumbled in his pockets. He had written it down, there was no way he could remember something like that. " You said, " Shekaya e...you....only." He folded the piece of paper. Red crept along Kelia's face. " Well? What did it mean?" He asked. " I don't know what you're talking about." She said quickly, as if embarrassed. " Kelia, I know you  
said that." He stood up. " Leave me alone." She narrowed her eyes at him, and covered her face in her blanket. Locke sighed and helped Jameson, Tribael and Sophie start a fire. Soon, there was a toasty warm fire, lighting up the night. The horses were resting and eating, and Locke, Sophie and Tribael had all crawled to sides of the rock to sleep. Ophelia and Jameson were still up. Ophelia was staring into the fire, moving the embers around with a long stick. " Ophelia...you know the night I told you I wanted to take you somewhere special, and talk to you?" He looked at her eyes. " Yes..." Her gaze broke from the fire. " I just....I just wanted to tell you....I-I...I love you." He stammered. A deadly spell seemed to have broken inside Ophelia. "I...I love you too." She whispered. Jameson touched her neck, and the two drew in, and kissed each other. Ophelia fell fast asleep in Jameson's arms.******************************************  
  
The next morning, Kelia stirred. She heard something. Something absolutely beautiful. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the campsite. Ophelia was sleeping in Jameson's arms...Tribael was sprawled across a blanket on the floor, snoring, Sophie was curled up in a blanket sleeping, and Locke was sleeping against the wall. There was that sound again! How beautiful it echoed around the field, and into my ears, Kelia thought dreamily. But the words sounded sad. So sad. She only caught a little bit of it. This is how it went: " I've waited here....I've waited for you. In the darkness with the company of only my tears shed for you. The demons inside my head tell me you'll never come. I long to be in the sun, dancing with the butterflies and bees. But somehow....I know...that will never be..." The singing suddenly ceased. Kelia crawled quickly over to Locke, and shook him awake. " What..." He looked at her sleepily. " I heard the diva! We must be near the cave, hurry we  
must go." Kelia stood up, hurriedly packing her things. Everyone woke up and was packing. " Hurry, this way!" Kelia began to gallop away on her horse. " Wait up, Indiana Jones!" Tribael shouted. They galloped through the fields, until they came to a halt. There was a large opening laid back against a small hill near the ocean. " She is in here." Kelia got off her horse, and began to walk inside. " Wait, Kelia!" Locke ran to her side. They all walked inside the cave. And magically, candles lit everywhere. It was absolutely grand inside. Ice was everywhere, and there seemed to be a large staircase, leading up to a large door. Kelia ran up the stairs. " You know, you have to be careful, you never know what you could run into." Locke told her. " That's how I met you." She cleverly added, and swung the doors open. " Who goes there!" A woman's voice asked. They looked into see a beautiful woman standing in the room. She had long fire red hair, that was curly and past her back, she  
wore a silk blue gown, with high heels, and a see through cloak over it. Her eyes were bright purple. " I-uh..." Tribael said nervously. " You are the diva?" Kelia asked. " Yes. I am Sarya KnightSlayer, royal daughter of Julius KnightSlayer, protectors of Koloa." She spoke. " Koloa....I've heard of that! At the garden in history class...but Koloa...was destroyed thousands of years ago." Tribael said. " That's right....destroyed by some unknown." Sophie nodded her head. " You must be lying! Thousands of years? No. My kingdom is fine!" Sarya said. " They're not." Kelia looked at her. " No..." Sarya held her hand up to her mouth. " I..." Sarya fell to the floor. Locke ran to her side. " It's the truth...but...how can you be..." He couldn't find the words. " Alive...I don't know! I am over thousands of years old...no..." Sarya began to sob. " You guys...the dragon, remember! I can hear it." Tribael was standing by the large ice door. He was right. The floor shook, and they could  
hear heavy steps treading somewhere in the cave. " Hurry, we have to go!" Sophie said impatiently. " But...no...Kelia." Sarya looked at her. " How did you know my name?" Kelia asked sharply. " Don't worry about that now. We must find the emotions...that is the only thing that will save you!" Sarya told her. " Wait...this will keep her from...dying?" Locke asked. " Yes. But the emotion crystal we are looking for is inside the dragon. We must defeat it." Sarya stood up. " How about we just skip that part?" Ophelia asked nervously. " We don't have a choice now!" Tribael yelled. The huge dragon ran into the room, and threw its massive head up high in the air, and roared. " Hurry, attack!" Ophelia yelled. " I will go first!" Ophelia held her hand up to her forehead and chanted. Locke realized she was calling out her GF, which would be the best idea. Sand rose around Ophelia, and Cleopatra rose out of her body. Cleopatra narrowed her eyes at the Dragon, and said something in  
Egyptian, and attacked the dragon with Sandstorm. The sand shot out of Cleopatra's hands, and rose around the dragon, enveloping it in thick darkness. The dragon shook it's head, and roared, and attacked Ophelia, cutting her arm. " We have to get out of here! This will cave in if we don't!" Sarya yelled. " We have to get this dragon!" Locke yelled back. Locke called out Erup, and the centaur flew out from within Locke, stomped his hooves and shook his head. Erup ran towards the dragon, and attacked him with curse. The dragon seemed to be somewhat hurt, and was in a trance like position. " This dragon..." Kelia stepped forward. " Kelia, you can't! You're too weak!" Locke looked at her. She ignored him. Her eyes turned black, and her body flew up into the air. She looked at the dragon and said something, and a black ribbon like beam shot out of Kelia's forehead, it hit the dragon, and the dragon roared, and fell to the floor, turning into a crystal. Tribael walked over to it  
and picked it up. " I think this belongs to Kelia." He handed it to Locke. Kelia! Locke thought. She was still up in the air. Her eyes turned back to brown, and she fell from the sky, into Locke's arms. The floor began to shake. " Hurry, this way!" Jameson kicked the door open. Ice stalagmites crashed to the floor, narrowly missing them. " Jameson!" Ophelia cried out. A huge ice crystal crashed to the floor, blocking Ophelia from the others. Jameson shot at the ice, and it shattered. He grabbed Ophelia and swung her over his shoulder. " Hurry!" Locke yelled to the others, Kelia was still in his arms. They soon ran out into the field again, and saw rocks and ice cover the entrance to the cave. " We...made it." Tribael said, out of breath. Jameson cheered, and Ophelia giggled. " I'm....outside." They all looked at Sarya. She looked up at the sky. " I have long waited for this moment...but for what now? Is my love truly gone?" Sadness rang in her voice. Sophie began to walk to  
her, but Tribael put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. " Then...I must travel with you." She turned around. " We are next to go to the ocean..." She pointed at it, which was not too far away. " Why....would we go there? How do you know?" Jameson asked. " I...I don't know." Her eyes seemed to have come out of a daze, and she shook her head. " I guess we'll go there...I mean...yes. But we need to stay somewhere for the night, it's going to get dark soon." Ophelia nodded. " What about the whole Emotions thing you were saying? Is that what this crystal is?" Locke held the crystal in his hand. It was glowing a pale purple, and had some inscriptions on it he didn't understand. Sarya nodded. " We will speak more once we find shelter." Sarya said. Kelia was still unconscious, but everyone else seemed fine. " Look, we'll camp here again for tonight...then head over to the ocean in the morning." Jameson suggested. Everyone agreed. The horses were grazing nearby, and the  
hours seemed to fly by. The sun began to cast an orange glow across the land. Tribael was already sprawled on the floor, asleep, Ophelia was in Jameson's arms, the two were asleep, Sarya fell into a deep slumber, Kelia was still asleep, and it was only Locke and Sophie awake. Locke was moving the ashes around in the dying fire, thinking about Kelia's reaction last night when he asked her what that phrase meant. Then he felt someone sit next to him. It was Sophie. She had her blanket wrapped tightly around her, and her brown hair blew in the wind. " Hey Soph." Locke smiled softly. " Hey Locke..." Sophie replied. " Hey...I've been wondering, are...you okay? You've seemed kind of distant lately. Kind of sad." Locke tilted his head at her. " Me? No...I'm...fine." Sophie lied. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth. How could a ...a...foreign witch girl be competition for me? Sophie asked herself. " I know you don't like Kelia...but I do Sophie...and there's nothing I can do,  
or you." Locke told her. "I just....I've always liked you Locke." Sophie stuttered. A smile came across Locke. " I've always liked you...but not in a "love boyfriend-girlfriend" way..." Locke told her. " But Locke...sometimes you're all I can think about. I have dreams about you...and you're so....handsome." Sophie let out a long sigh. " You're beautiful Soph. But you always be a good friend to me. I'm sorry things can't really work out the way you want them to....but I think someone else around here likes you a lot too." Locke stood up. " Goodnight Soph." Locke knelt down and kissed her forehead. He smiled and left. Maybe he's right....no...he's not. I must have him. A voice repeated in Sophie's mind. Then the fire went out.  
  
Chapter Ten ~ The Sorceress  
  
Far away, from where our heroes are, a small town is being disturbed. A beautiful young woman had come just last week, and proposed to stay here, and have the villagers make her a large grand castle. Everyone who could work was working. The women were making food, the children were kept inside, as the parents hid them so this evil woman wouldn't hurt them. She already hurt one. His name had been Jabot. He had only been eight years old. He had gorgeous blonde hair he inherited from his mother, and his large blue eyes from his father. He had been outside, and the woman had been in the streets, walking with her ladies-in-waiting, then she saw the child. The woman had long brown hair, and her eyes were a strange color that seemed to always change. Yesterday it was purple, a day ago was green, but right now all the colors were swirling around together, as if in a vast pool. She was wearing a long black robe that you could see through, and a black top and skirt. She bent down and  
looked at the child. He was playing a game of marbles. " Hello." The boy shyly greeted her. " Hello, little boy." She smiled. Her ladies in waiting showed no emotion whatsoever. " Wanna play a game?" He asked. " Sure. Let's play." The woman tilted her head and smiled at him. " Okay, now, this big black marble, the biggest one-" The boy stopped and looked at the lady who was in front of him. Her eyes were no longer the same. They were a dark cruel red, and she was standing up now. " Let's play a different game." She laughed coldly. A ball of black energy formed around her hands. Jabot looked at her, his eyes filled with fear. But he couldn't move. " Goodbye, little boy." She laughed, and shot at him. The black energy threw the boy back about four feet, and he screamed a small shriek that ended as soon as his head hit the wall. He slid from the wall to the floor, leaving a blood trail on the wall. His eyes were no longer open. The woman looked at her ladies-in-waiting. " Teru,  
kay dayu jugal ighet biewer veyoot teru, poyew etop?" She spoke in a different language. The women nodded. 


End file.
